harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhonda gets a rude awakening
In this episode of Harpers Falls, villainess Rhonda Whittenberg is stunned by the unexpected appearance of, and gets into a fight with, her former sister in-law, Allegra Whittenberg. This marks Allegra's physical debut on the show. Scene One Background: Outside of Downtown Crossing. A tall woman, with long dark hair is taking a look around the area. She's relatively new to Boston, but she is familiar with the area. Her name is Allegra Whittenberg, a former Pittsburgh native who has a lot of interest in fashion design. She received a letter from Clarissa Smythe, whom she is waiting for, to join Sheila Watkins Designs. Enter Anngelique, whom she knew from her days of college. ALLEGRA: Ohmigod! Anngelique? Anngelique Minzell?! When did you get into town? ANNGELIQUE: I've been here now for several months. ALLEGRA: You look FABULOUS! So, what is new? What do you do? ANNGELIQUE: I work as a probate attorney; and I am the corporate lawyer for Sheila Watkins Designs. ALLEGRA: I was supposed to meet someone named Clarissa Smythe. ANNGELIQUE: Yes, Clarissa is the company CEO, but she had some issues to deal with over at the office. She sent me over to meet you since we do know one another. We're to have lunch at the Top of the Hub on the company's dime. ALLEGRA: Sounds good. (Cut to: The Top of the Hub, one of Boston's most posh restaurants, located at the top of the Prudential Center. Allegra and Anngelique are having a delicious lunch. Anngelique is explaining to Allegra about what is going on with her life and her war with Rhonda. ANNGELIQUE: It was a major league mess, Allegra, believe me. One thing led right to another, and it's no excuse, believe me. I had a lot of trouble, with my marriage going downhill; and AJ and I constantly fighting, and with my parents death, then Jamie's emotional breakdown, which I think she had a hand in. I felt like I was forced to cheat on AJ, since he was cheating on me so viciously. ALLEGRA: I understand, Anngelique. I didn't approve of what happened, but I can understand why it happened as it did. How is Jamie doing? ANNGELIQUE: He's better, no thanks to Rhonda. Amazingly, he and AJ are dating now. ALLEGRA: I am stunned. How did he and Jamie get together? ANNGELIQUE: AJ and Jamie had always known one another. AJ always cared about Jamie. It was one of the things that I loved about AJ. How he cared so deeply about Jamie. Especially after Jamie's breakdown after our parents died. Then when Jamie's husband, Craig, was killed, AJ rose to the occasion magnificently. I still don't like AJ, and I doubt that I ever will, but he and I are in a truce for Jamie's sake. He's proven his loyalty to Jamie, without a doubt. ALLEGRA: I remember Ben telling me about Craig. He really was in love with Jamie, they were made for one another. Although Ben had a bit of an animus towards him, I think. I'll let Ben know that Jamie is fine. ANNGELIQUE: For a while, I wasn't sure how Jamie would manage after Craig died. ALLEGRA: Wait a second. You're telling me that Craig's dead? ANNGELIQUE: Yeah, he was killed in a home invasion while they lived in Los Angeles. Jamie was really devastated by it. Until AJ came to his rescue. Absolutely romantic. ALLEGRA: Oh, wait. NOW I know why Ben was mad at Craig. I found out that my former sister in-law was cheating on Ben with him. ANNGELIQUE: You mean.....? ALLEGRA: We share a mutual enemy, namely Rhonda! Ben felt better when Craig was out of the picture, but by that time, he was angry at Rhonda and threw her out of the house. I never knew that Craig was really gay! I guess after Rhonda seduced him, he turned gay, eh? ANNGELIQUE: That is what I think happened. ALLEGRA: Wow. ANNGELIQUE: So, Rhonda, for all her morality, was no better than I was. ALLEGRA: Indeed. I can certainly understand why you did what you did. But Rhonda had no excuse for it. ANNGELIQUE: I think you and I are going to get along very well! (The two toast to their renewed friendship!) Scene Two Background: Outside of Sheila Watkins Designs. Anngelique and Allegra are waiting outside of Clarissa's office. Clarissa is meeting with Sheila. CLARISSA: I think Allegra's styles are really avant-garde. She's got a firm grasp on the youth market. For her age, she is very talented. SHEILA: And her connections could bring us a lot of new business into the company. CYNTHIA: I agree, Sheila. Allegra has some very good connections. I think her coming on board with the company will give us some new blood. CLARISSA: Did we get any word from Christina and Linda? SHEILA: Yes, I talked with both of them, and they agree. Linda says she is better than Rhonda was. And Christina thinks that Allegra's got some very splendid ideas. She says that Allegra's ideas could give us the boost we need to get a real good foothold in the south. CLARISSA: So we're all in agreement here? CYNTHIA: Yes, we are, darling. Allegra Whittenberg is our newest partner. (Out comes Sheila and Clarissa with smiles on their faces.) ANNGELIQUE: Well? SHEILA: Ms. Allegra Whittenberg, welcome to Sheila Watkins Designs, you are our new partner. ALLEGRA: You mean......? CYNTHIA (smiling): Yes, we do. Your proposals for bringing new business were spectacular. I think you will be an asset here! ANNGELIQUE: I have to call Jamie, I will be back. CYNTHIA: All right, darling. Tell him hi for me. ANNGELIQUE: I will. CYNTHIA: Anyway, we think, Allegra, your grasp of the youth market will be the shot in the arm that this company needs. (A voice shatters the celebration. Christina comes into the office.) CHRISTINA: Sheila, we've got a problem. SHEILA: What is wrong? CHRISTINA: Rhonda, whom we threw out of here, is back on the grounds, and she's fighting with Anngelique, again. She interrupted Anngelique's phone call. SHEILA: I thought she was barred from this property. CHRISTINA: Obviously that doesn't stop her. CLARISSA: I think so too. We should get out there. (Clarissa, Christina, Sheila and Cynthia go outside, where Rhonda is screaming at Anngelique) RHONDA: Who the hell do you think you are? ANNGELIQUE: You were banned from here! What are you doing here?! RHONDA: I was NOT banned from here! Who do you think you are?! ANNGELIQUE: What I DO know, is you ARE banned from here! You know that, and you are breaking the restraining order that Mrs. Watkins had placed against you! RHONDA: I don't think so! What restraining order?! ANNGELIQUE: The one that her sister, Anyssa, had put out against you coming here! RHONDA: I don't think so, bitch! You don't respect me, so I am gonna make you LEARN to respect me! (Rhonda hits Anngelique and knocks her down. Cynthia is furious.) CYNTHIA: That is enough! Leave these premises right now! RHONDA (scornfully): Or what?! (Enter Allegra) ALLEGRA: Or we will call the police! RHONDA: Wha?! Oh my GOD! You just HAD to come to town to undermine me, did you now, Allegra?! Who sent you, dear?! Your stupid worthless good-for-nothing brother?! ALLEGRA: Don't you dare get smart with me, missy! You know damned well I was brought here to town of my own choosing. Besides, you didn't think my brother was a good for nothing when you were married to him! It didn't matter because you cheated on him all the time. RHONDA: What do you mean?! ALLEGRA: I got the partnership! Something that you blew, with your sheer hatred of Anngelique! RHONDA (enraged): I had a good chance at it! A chance that anyone would have DREAMED of! You ruined it, Anngelique! SHEILA: Wrong, Rhonda! Anngelique did not ruin anything! YOU ruined it yourself! You ruined it with your arrogance, your hatred, and your lies! Clarissa and I can name ANYONE we want to as partner! Lest you forget, Rhonda, it is MY name on that business, not yours! RHONDA: If I had my way, I would demolish this business and make you all pay for making me suffer! ALLEGRA: Well, dear, your name is NOT on the business! Sheila's name IS. Where does that leave you?! RHONDA: You stupid bitch! You dare to tell me what I am?! (Rhonda, in a blind rage, rushes Allegra, who deftly sidesteps her and she goes into the bushes!) ALLEGRA (in a calm voice): You missed! RHONDA: DAMN YOU! (Rhonda again tries to rush Allegra, but again she is sidestepped by her former sister in-law.) ALLEGRA: Your aim doesn't match your enthusiasm! RHONDA: I'll stop you! (Again, Rhonda rushes her enemy, but Anngelique, thinking fast, trips Rhonda who falls into the snow. The entire company breaks into laughter.) ANNGELIQUE (feigning innocence): Oops! Did I do that?! (Sheila, Cynthia, Christina, and Clarissa are laughing like crazy) RHONDA: DAMN YOU, MINZELL! HOW DARE YOU TRIP ME! (An beyond enraged Rhonda launches herself at Anngelique; but Allegra, saving her friend, shoves Rhonda down hard!) ALLEGRA: Quick, Anngelique, get out of here, while she's still down. ANNGELIQUE: I'll go home, right, guys? CLARISSA: Go ahead, Anngelique. I'm going in and calling the police. SHEILA: I will go in with Clarissa. CHRISTINA: We're going to talk to Anyssa, and get a restraining order with MORE bite. CYNTHIA: That is right. ALLEGRA: I'm getting Anngelique out of here. She's in danger if she's around Rhonda. CYNTHIA: I agree. That restraining order has to include our homes. CHRISTINA: It will. RHONDA: You will NOT get away with this! NONE of you! (Allegra goes to Rhonda, and slaps her hard) ALLEGRA: You have no call to say ANYTHING! (Rhonda screams at her, but Allegra isn't flinching. All of a sudden Rhonda attacks her and the two get into a catfight.) ALLEGRA: That is just your style, isn't it, Rhonda?! Attacking me from behind! That is ALWAYS your MO! RHONDA: Shut your trap, bitch! (Allegra is trying to break free of Rhonda's grasp, but it is like steel. Finally the cops show up. They manage to get Allegra from Rhonda's frenzy. They slap the cuffs on Rhonda and she is taken away from the building.) ALLEGRA: Wow! That bitch really packs a punch. CLARISSA: You're lucky she didn't do you any more damage. ALLEGRA: Yeah, she did me some damage though. SHEILA: I am getting you to see my cousin, Cara. She's a doctor. ALLEGRA: Thanks, Sheila. (While she is being taken to the Police Station, Rhonda is still scheming.) RHONDA: I may have been beaten now, but I will get even! (The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell